Guarded
by nolongeractiveaccount
Summary: When Bella's life is falling apart around can the new boy who she is slowly opening up to help her piece it back together?
1. Chapter 1

**AN-I know that this is a shorter chapter, but I want you guys to get a feel for it. I changed a lot of stuff. Please review!!!! I promise I will read them all and respond to all the ones I get before I leave for vacation and then when I get back I'll have a new chapter posted and I'll respond to the rest. I really count on the reviews to keep me writing. I can't really find the will to write if I don't get any reviews. So yeah. Sorry I rambaling. PLEASE COMMENT!**

It was dark, as I walked through the forest. The trees around me were violently blowing in the wind. I wanted to get out. My hair was blowing in my face as I began to run. I couldn't find a light, a way out. I tripped over a tree branch fell right on my face. I tried to get up but I was stuck. I couldn't pull myself up. I saw something moving behind one of the tree's.

"HELP!" I screamed. No one came. No one ever did. A beast came from behind the tree's I tried to scream again but nobody came. The beast came at me and it jumped on top of me and started to rip me to shreds.

_Beep! Beep! _

I awoke with a start my hands shaking. I looked over at the clock. It was six o'clock. I had about ten minutes to get out of my house. I quickly arose from bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and I threw a sweatshirt over my tank top. Taking the cigarettes and lighter off my dresser I threw them in my bag and ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I ran back to my room and grabbed my guitar and backpack. As I ran down the stares I heard my parents bedroom door open.

"Bella?" my dad yelled. I quickly ran out of the house. Shakily I unlocked my truck door and set my stuff in the passengers seat. The front door opened and I jumped into my car and started it speeding off down the street as my dad tried to get over to my car. This is how everyday started. Thats the one and only thing I liked about the school year, I had a place to run. To run from the fear that my parents had instilled in me. I hated them, I really did. They seemed so perfect on the outside, but once you got behind our blue front door everything changed. They were angry people. Always yelling and fighting, and, I don't want to even think about it. My whole body was shaking. I had an extremely close call this morning. I probably should have stayed to take the beating though. It would be worse tonight. I tried not to think about it as I pulled into the school parking lot. I was lucky. Mr. Roberts always let me come in extra early to play guitar and piano in the music room before school started. I liked Mr. Roberts, he was a cool guy. I snook around to the back of the building and sat down against the wall. I pulled my cigarettes and my lighter out of my bag and lit a cigarette. I started to calm down a little bit from this morning. I kept inhaling, tears started to fall from my eyes. I wiped them away with the hand that wasn't holding my cigarette. My parents were smart they always stayed away from my face. I took one last drag on my cigarette and then extinguished it before I stood up and walked around to the front of the building with my guitar. I was always in the music room, whenever I could get over there I would. I soon reached the music room and walked inside sitting down in my usual spot. I pulled my guitar out of it's case and I started to just strum. I loved to goof around on my guitar. Just playing random riffs. The one I played now had a sort of slower, sadder feel to it. I just went with it. I would put words to it later.

"It sounds really good" I heard someones voice say behind me. I turned and saw an extremely good looking guy standing behind me. I blushed like an idiot.

"Thanks" I said looking down. He walked over to look at my guitar.

"Fender, Squier, nice" he said looking it over. "Fender is my favorite brand" he said looking back up at my face. His eyes were a beautiful bronze color, and his hair was a sort of auburn color. "I'm Edward by the way" he said holding a hand out towards me. I hesitantly took it and shook it.

"My name is Bella" I said. I set my guitar down in it's case and stood up pushing in my chair. I looked over at the clock. It was already seven forty-five. I must have really been caught up in my guitar playing today. It's funny how time seems to fly when you don't look at the clock all the often. The bell for first hour was going to ring in about ten minutes so I threw my stuff in my bag and buckled up my guitar case.

"I got to get my stuff back out to my car, but I'll catch you later" I said waving as I began to walk out.

"Yeah" he said as I walked out of the room. Edward was really cute. I had never seen him before so he must be new. My ex-friends Jessica and Lauren would be all over him when they got a look at him. They were so superficial, all they cared about was having the hottest guy in school. I better stay away from Edward, I didn't want him to get a bad reputation. I was pretty much disliked by the whole school. I moved here with my mom and dad in the tenth grade. I was really quite and stuff, Jessica and Lauren hung out with me for a while cause they thought I was rich as hell, but when I never invited them over or anything to bask in the richness with me so they turned the whole school against me. It really wasn't a big deal. If nobody got close, then nobody could find out the truth. Anyways I figured I'd best stay away from Edward, I really didn't want to make him really unpopular, that would suck for him. Plus like I said before, if nobody gets close, then nobody can find out the truth. It was best that way.

I reached my car and unlocked the door setting my guitar in the backseat and grabbing my book bag pulling out my copy of The Catcher and the Rye. It was a really good book, I had already read it but I enjoyed it a lot. I mean sure Holden's a bit of a hypocrite but he still seems like a pretty cool guy. I mean imagine just chilling in New York City for a few days. It would rock. I knew that wouldn't happen for me though. I did plan on moving out of this hell hole after I graduated this year. I had taken extra credits over the summer so I pretty much had to take Calculus, and European History this semester and I would be finished. I would not have to come to school at all for second semester. I had it all worked out. I had enough money saved up that I could rent a small apartment in Seattle and work as a waitress. I had a job down at a restaurant all set up with an old friend of mine. We met at a music camp I went to one summer. She was really nice and told me if I ever moved to Seattle that if she still worked there she would give me a job. I emailed her and told her that I was planning on moving down there at the end of this semester. She told me that there was a job waiting for me, and she was scouting out cheap apartments. I was all set. I would be eighteen in a few weeks too, so legally I could live on my own. Next fall I would be attending Seattle university too. I would be totally away from all the crazy, and unstableness of my house. Sure I could leave now, but what good would that do me. I need to stay till I'm eighteen. Then I can pull all the money in my trust fund,and put it in a bank account for college. I was still waiting for the letter about my scholarship or some finical aid. I tried not to worry about that right now though. I walked to European History, which was my first hour. I had that then music, followed by art, then free period. Then I had lunch, which was followed by Calculus, then a free period, then I had another free period. It was going to be an easy semester.

When I arrived in the class I sat in the back of the class room like I normally did. I opened up my book and began to read.

"Hey Bella" looked up to see a familiar face. It was Edward. He sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey" I said closing my book.

"So what classes you taking this semester" Edward asked.

"ummm, Calculus, and European History, music, art, and then free periods.

"Really, I'm almost the same except I'm taking Advanced Biology" he said.

"Aren't you worried about all the extra credits you'll have to take on next semester?" I asked him.

"I took a lot of advanced classes at my old school, they count for a lot more credits, it transferred over so I only need two more credits to graduate here, one science, one social studies. I'm done after this semester" he said. "Aren't you worried?" he asked me in return.

"I took classes over the summer. I only need two credits too, one social studies, and one math" I answered. He smiled. It was a crooked smile, and extremely adorable.

"What are the odds of that" he said with a small laugh. Then I saw Jessica walk over.

"OMG! Eddy! Hi!" Jessica said walking over and sitting in the desk in front of Edward.

"Why hello there Jessica" Edward said politely. You could tell by the look on his face that he really didn't like Jessica all the much.

"Why are you sitting all the way back here, with that loser" she said pointing over to me.

"Well Jessica, if by loser you mean _Bella, _then I'm sitting back here because Bella seems very nice to me. And if you want to know the truth, your perfume is sort of making me want to throw up" he said. I could tell that he wasn't a mean guy, he was just trying to stick up for me. I really wish he hadn't though. Now if he wanted any kind of friend in this school it would be me. I was not the best friend either.

"How Rude!" Jessica said, folding her arms across her chest, before walking away.

"I hope you know you pretty much just eliminated your chances of having any kind of social life around here" I told Edward.

"Oh what will I ever do" Edward said sarcastically. I laughed a little bit as he pretended to faint. "I could really care less about having a social life if it's with people like her. I mean what the hell is the matter with her" he said. I was about to answer him but the bell rang and the teacher walked in to start the lesson. It was boring. First she went on about how this semester we were learning about all the countries in Europe and how events that happened there effected us today. I was so happy when the bell rang. I was really excited for most of the rest of my day, well at least until I had to go home.

**AN-I hope you enjoyed it!! If you did tell me in a review. If you didn't also tell me in a review that how I write more and better. I promise a much longer chapter when I get back from vacation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks to the like two people who reviewed you both rock! I would appreciate if more people would review. Anyways. I know that this idea has been done before, so if you notice a lot of similarities point them out to me, so I can improve. Heres chapter two I hope you enjoy!**

The rest of my day went by well. Edward and I had generally the same schedule. He was a magnificent musician. The only class we had that was different was instead of calculus he had advanced bio. I had been dreading the end of the day, if only I had not run out so quickly then things wouldn't be as bad when my parents came home tonight. God damn. I tried not to show the fear in my expressions as Edward and I walked out to the parking lot together after our last class.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come over to my house" Edward asked. I thought this over carefully, if I stayed long enough I might be able to avoid my parents until tomorrow. Although if I didn't stay long, but I was still late my parents would be more mad. I decided to take a chance.

"Sure"I said. Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me. I loved the way his teeth were so straight and perfect. His face was just as perfect to. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch his cheek but I restrained. I was already making a mistake by becoming friends with him. Anymore than that would be a huge fuck-up.

"Great, I'll drive" he said still smiling. "I'll drop you back off here to pick up your truck" he said. I smiled at him.

"Okay, I just need to through my bag into my truck, real quick" I said walking in the direction of my truck. Edward followed, when we reached my old, beat-up, red Chevy, I unlocked the door and threw my bag in. Turning to Edward I smiled. He took my hand in his to lead the way to his car and then I felt a surge of electricity run through our fingertips. We both quickly pulled away.

"Uh, my cars this way" Edward said walking toward a shiny Volvo.

When we reached his car he opened up the door for me. Why did he have to be so god damn charming. I muttered a thanks, and then climbed in. Edward walked around to the drivers side. When he hopped in he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. It only took a few minutes before we pulled into a drive way. It seemed to go on for miles. When he finally parked the car I got out and looked up at the mansion in front of me. It was so beautiful. When I heard Edwards door shut I looked over at him as he walked over to me and we both ascended for his house. When we got inside Edward called out to his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" he called as we got into the foyer.

"Edward honey we're in here" I heard females voice call. It was warm and kind. It sounded so inviting and smooth like melted chocolate. If only my mother sounded as warm. When my mom spoke to me her voice was cold, like ice, yet it burned like fire. I wish I could come home and hear such a warm tone, but I was stuck with what I got and I would have to deal with it. Edward started to walk into the other room and I followed him. The room was a calm shade of blue, while the furniture was green. They complemented each other wonderfully. Seated on the couch were two beautiful people. Edward had told me that his dad was a doctor, and his mom was an interior decorator, that would explain the beautiful arrangements in the room.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. It's okay that she stays for dinner right?" Edward asked.

"Of course, your friends are always welcome here" Edwards mother said with a warm smile. "And it's lovely to meet you Bella" Edward mom said looking at me now with the same warm smile.

"Yes, I'm very happy that Edward has made a new friend so quickly" Dr. Cullen said to me with a kind smile. You could hear the slight British accent in his speech.

"It's a pleasure to have met you too, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen" I said trying to match the warmness in there voices.

"Please, honey, call us Carlisle and Esme" Mrs. Cullen said. Dr. Cullen nodded in agreement. I just smiled at them. "Well we won't keep you two, have fun" Esme said. Edward smiled at his parents and reached for my hand. I braced myself for the current. I think we both did. When our hands touched the current was just as strong but it didn't catch us off guard. We were ready this time. He pulled me to a staircase and he dragged me up. As we walked down the long hallway I looked at all the art on the tall walls. It was all so amazing.

"This is my room" Edward said pulling me into a room at the very end of the hallway. We walked into his room and in the center there was a double bed, with a gold comforter, and a black backboard. Along the walls there were tons of built in selves that held c-d's and books. He had so much music and so many books It looked like a store.

"Wow" I said as I looked at his c-d's. Edward laughed, and my heart speed up. _Stop_. I told myself. I can't feel that way about him, it just wouldn't work out. I walked over to a shelf and saw that he had a ton of Debussy c-d's.

"You listen to Debussy? I love him!" I said. Edward walked over to me.

"Yeah his really good, my favorite composition is Colliwags Cake Walk" He said. I nodded.

"Personally, I enjoy his NO 3 Claire De lune is better, but Colliwags Cake Walk is pretty good" I told him. I liked how it was calm yet adventures at the same time. How it goes from being this peaceful lovey sounding song to this fast pasted sound, then back again, it really was amazing. Edward proceeded to sit down on his bed and patted the seat next to him. I went over and sat down on his bed with him, as I sat though I noticed how shaky my hands were. I really wanted a cigarette right now. I wish I had brought mine with me, so I could sneak outside for some "air". I looked over at Edward, and he looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Bella, do you think that you could keep a secret for me?" Edward asked me. I cocked my head to the side. It seemed strange that he would already be telling me secrets.

"Oh course" I told him. I wondered what he wanted to tell me. Edward walked toward his window and motioned for me to follow him. I walked to the window and we both walked out onto the roof. We sat down and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I almost could have kissed him.

"Oh thank god!" I held my hand out to him. He gave me a surprised look. "You don't mind if I have one do you" I asked him, maybe he didn't like to share his.

"Of course, I'm just a little surprised thats all" he said relaxing a little and handing me a cigarette. I put it in my mouth and pulled my lighter out of my pocket. Why I had kept my lighter in my pocket and not my cigarettes was a mystery to me. Edward lit his and we both inhaled. I began to relax a little bit. We sat there for about five minutes when we heard a knock on the door. We both looked at each other quickly and extinguished our cigarettes. Before climbing back into his room.

"What do you want" Edward asked. A females voice came from the other side. A small pixie like girl walked into his room.

"Mother says that it's time for dinner" the girl said. She had short black hair, and was about five feet tall. She was super pretty.

"Okay, we'll be right down" Edward told her.

"She looked me over with a big smile on her face, before leaving the bedroom. Edward started to walk out of his room and I followed him all the way down the stairs and into a room with a large chandelier over the top. When we got there I saw the pixie girl sitting there, along with a huge guy with curly black hair. He looked like he could could crush me with one little poke. Edward pulled a chair out for me and I sat down muttering another thanks to him. Carlisle came and sat at one end of the table, as Esme came out with meat loaf and mashed potatoes. It all smelled delicious. My stomach growled as I realized I had forgotten to eat today. Edward laughed. After Esme set the food on the table, she sat down next to Carlisle.

"Well dig in everybody" Esme said. Everyone dove in and began to eat.

"Edward I told you that you would find a girlfriend at this school" the pixie like girl from Edwards room said. "She's so cute too" she added. Edward and I both blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend" Edward said looking down at his plate.

"Yet" said the burley guy.

"Emmet, don't embarrass your brother" Esme scolded.

"Just sayin'" Emmet said holding his hands up in serenader. I laughed a little.

"I agree with Emmet" said the pixie girl. "I mean just look at how cute they are" she said pointing over at Edward and I. I blushed even deeper.

"Alice" Esme warned.

"Fine" she said eating another bite of mashed potatoes.

"So kids, how was your first day?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I met this really hot babe, Rosalie" Emmet said looking satisfied. I had never really minded her. She wasn't nice to me necessarily, more just indifferent to me.

"Well you should bring her over" Esme said.

"Oh yeah, shes on the cheerleading squad. I have to talk to her about getting a tryout, cause all that stuff happened at the end of last year" Alice said.

"Did you meet anyone new Alice" Esme asked.

"Well now that you mention it, theres this really cute guy Jasper" Alice said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. Jasper was an okay guy too. He helped me once when someone knocked my books out of my hands in the halls. I think the two of them are related.

"What about you Edward did you meet anyone aside from Bella today" Esme asked. I looked down at my plate. The answer would be no. I was that unpopular.  
"Not really, the kids at this school seem really not so nice" Edward said. Why didn't I just repel him, why didn't I just say I didn't want to talk to him, something so that he wouldn't be remembered as the kid who hung out with that freak.

"Really why is that" Esme asked him.

"They are just very clicky and they pick on people" Edward said. I was glad he didn't tell them the real reason. In all reality most people, are really nice to most people.

"Thats too bad" Esme said. "Well maybe you'll meet some other nice people" Esme said. _Not Likely_. I thought to myself. Everyone chattered about there days as we finished eating. When everyone was done Esme began to clear the plates. I got up and started to help her.

"Oh Bella honey, don't worry about it" Esme said coming over and taking the dishes out of my hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Positive honey" she said. I nodded and walked out of the dinning room with Edward. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was six o'clock. For the next three or so hours Edward and I hung out on his roof and chatted, periodically smoking a cigarette. Edward looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. I should probably get you back to school to pick up your truck" Edward said. I really didn't want to leave but I knew I couldn't stay here much longer. We walked downstairs and Edward held the front door open for me. We walked out and got into the Volvo. It only took five minutes before we were at the school.

"Edward, do you have a cell phone" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Whats your number so I can add you to my contacts" I said. I figured, I had already broken my one rule so what the hell.

"555-555-5555" he said. I added him into my phone. "Whats yours" he asked whipping out his phone.

"I'll send you a text then you can just save it from there" I told him. I quickly typed in a text message and pressed sent. Edwards phone vibrated and he smiled a little while saving the number.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Bella" Edward said.

"Bye" I got out of his car and hopped into my truck. I waved as I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. I drove home slowly. I later I got home the better. Unfortunately I'm located very close to the school so even driving slowly it only took me a few minutes to get home. I pulled into my driveway and turned off my car. I got out of my car and and stepped inside. I tried to quietly walk passed the kitchen but they heard me.

"Where the hell have you been!" my dad yelled advancing on me.

"I-I was at a friends house" I said taking a step back. It didn't matter that I knew what was coming, I was still scared.

"Your a filthy slut you know that! Don't think I don't know what you were doing" he yelled, slapping my face. This was a first. I smelled the air. No wonder, he smelled like booze.

"I really wasn't doing anything" I said. Backing up as my dad moved forward.

"I bet you weren't" I heard my mom say from behind me. "You've been bad and so now you will be punished. Charlie, have at her" my mom said before walking up the stairs.

"Please" I said. I knew deep down in my gut that I should have come home.

"Bad people are punished" he said as he pushed me into the floor. I hit my head on the wall.

"I swear I will be home on time" I pleaded with him. He wasn't listening, he just kicked me in the gut.

"You dirty slut" he said kicking me in the back. He pulled me up by my hair and slapped my face. I couldn't understand what I had done. He never hurt me as bad as he was hurting me now. "I don't know why you can't be more like your brother" he said slapping me again. "Seth was such a good boy" my dad said kneeing me in the stomach. Tears feel from my eyes. Not only from the pain, but from the mention of my brother. My dad pushed me against the wall and kissed me on the lips. I wanted to throw up.

"You want to be a filthy slut I'll let you" he said taking off my top. I tried to stop him, but he was so much bigger than me.

"Stop!" I begged. He continued to kiss me, and unbutton my pants. He had been backing me up to the table where he pushed me down and climbed on top, "Dirty, dirty girl" he said.

"No!"

**AN-I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. Whether you liked it or not tell me, because that the only way I get better. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Well here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

My alarm went off and I quickly turned it off. Every part of me hurt, I so badly wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. Tears fell down my face involuntarily I wiped them away as I stood up and walked over to my mirror. My face was stained with tears. There weren't any bruises on my face, it was just pink from being slapped. I pulled up my shirt and saw the bruises that covered my stomach. I left my room and went over to the bathroom where I got into the shower. I felt so dirty. I scrubbed all over my self and it made all my bruises hurt but I had to get rid of this feeling. After about fifteen minutes though, I still felt just as dirty so I got out. When I got back into my room,I walked over to my closet and put on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve shirt, along with my sweatshirt. I walked over to my window where I climbed out onto my roof and smoked a cigarette. My hands were shaking so badly I could barley inhale. I couldn't wait until I got to leave. My cell phone rang in my pocket, I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Bells, its Jake, I'm having a party on Friday want to come?" he asked.

"Jake today is Friday" I told him. He laughed.

"Well then tonight?" he said still laughing.

"Fine" I said hanging up the phone. Why the district started school on Thursdays I had no idea, but whatever, it meant less of a first week for me. I finished up my cigarette and climbed back into my window. Friday night meant that my parents had some sort of event to go to, so I should be okay. I walked to my door and heard both of my parents roaming the halls. I decided it wasn't worth it to rush out anymore. I walked down the stairs trying to be quite, but my mom was sitting at the bottom of the steps.

"Bella, your father and I will be out of town for the weekend so don't fuck-up to badly okay" she said, ice oozing from here words. I nodded as I walked by her.

"I want an answer, not a half assed nod" She yelled grabbing me by my wrist, I had a sudden intake of breath it hurt so badly.

"Okay" I said quickly.

"Okay what?" she said twisting my arm.

"Okay Mother I won't fuck-up" I said. She released my wrist.

"Don't curse, dumb ass" she said pushing me down. "Now get out of my sight before I call your father in here" I scrambled up to my feet, and ran out the door waiting till I got to my truck before I let my tears fall. I hated them both so much. I was still there really early. I grabbed my guitar out of my backseat and walked to the music room. Mr. Roberts had a couch so I walked over there and laid down drifting off into a deep sleep. I didn't dream but I was suddenly awaken by a hand on my arm.

"No, I'll be good!" I said abruptly sitting up. I curled away from the hand as I looked up to see that it was Edward.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"I-I'm fine, but I got to go" I said getting up and running out of the room leaving my guitar behind. I ran to the bathroom and ran water in one of the sinks splashing it lightly onto my face. Taking deep breaths I looked up at my reflection on the mirror. I looked awful. Taking a few more deep breaths I stood up and walked out of the bathroom where I saw Edward sitting against the wall, an extremely worried look on his face. I slowly walked over to him.

"Sorry Edward" I apologized. He looked up at me and stood up. He reached out for me but I backed away.

"Are you okay" he asked me looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah, I, uh, just had a really bad dream" I told him.

"Alright, we should probably head to class though, it's like eight o'clock" Edward said laughing. I nodded and we both headed off to history.

_**Later that day.........**_

Edward and I were heading out to the parking lot after our last hour again today.

"Bella do you want to come over tonight, my mom won't be home to cook again, but I think I might be able to fix something" he said with a smile.  
"Actually I can't tonight as tempting as that sounds. I'm going to a party" I told him. Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey you should come down. It will be a lot of fun" I told him. He smiled.

"Sure my parents are out a town this weekend anyways" he said. "Whats the address?" he asked.

"It's um, 26 Beamer Street in La Push" I said smiling.

"Cool, well I'll meet you down there tonight" he said. I nodded and walked over to my truck and got in. Hopefully my parent's would be gone when I got home. I drove the normal route and got there quickly. My parents cars were gone so I assumed that meant that they were gone. Hopping out of my truck I grabbed my guitar and my book bag. I quickly went inside and ran upstairs to my room. I walked over to my closet and looked through my cloths for a new outfit. I pulled out a pair of red skinny jeans, a yellow turtle neck, and a black vest. I also grabbed a pair of black heels, that were strappy in the front and a green tote. I took off my old cloths and put on the outfit I had pulled out of the closet. I left the shoes off and I walked over to my book bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, before throwing the pack and my lighter into my tote. Then I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my makeup out of the drawer. I didn't normally wear makeup but I felt like it today. I walked back to my room still smoking my cigarette and dumped my makeup out on my dresser. I walked over to my nightstand and pulled an ash try out of the drawer. I walked back over to my dresser and set it down extinguishing my cigarette in it. Then I proceeded to apply my makeup. When all that was finished I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five o'clock. I walked back to the bathroom where I Brushed my teeth. It took about a half an hour to get to La Push so I walked back to my room, and applied some lip gloss, before tossing it in my bag along with my cell phone, and my wallet. I put on my shoes and then headed out to my truck. I got in and put my bag in the passengers seat before starting my truck and heading out to go to Jacobs house. I turned on the radio and sung along with all the songs I knew. I was really excited for Jacobs party because they all had one thing in common, booze, booze, and more booze.

I was becoming very irritated when I hit traffic, and every red light. By the time I got to Jacobs it was almost six thirty. I parked on the side of the road, and got out of my truck grabbing my bag and heading to inside. There were already a lot of kids there and the music was already blaring. I smiled to myself. I pushed open the unlocked front door and walked inside where I heard people talking, and playing, and dancing.

"Bella" I heard a someone call me. I looked over and saw it was Jacob.

"Hi Jacob" I said waving over at him. He walked over and tried to give me a hug but I didn't let him. He looked a little hurt but got over it quickly. That was Jacob for you.

"Hey so Bells, were gonna play quarters want to play" he asked me.

"Hell yes" I said following behind Jacob as we headed to his kitchen. Around the table sat four other guys.

"Jakey poo!" they all said once they saw us. I laughed as I sat down at the table.

"Who's first?" Jake asked. One of the guys at the table raised there hand and grabbed the quarter from the middle of the table. He bounced it and it landed right in the glass.

"Boohyahh!" he said. "Now who will drink first" he said looking around the table. "I choose you" he said pointing to me. I shrugged and took the glass downing it in one try.

"Girls got game" said one of the other guys. I blushed, as the everyone laughed.

"My turn" Jake said taking the quarter. He also bounced it and it landed into the glass.

"I chose you Bella" he said. I took the glass and downed it.

"Okay Bells your turn" Jake said. I took the quarter off the table and bounced it but totally missed.

"Looks like your drinking again" one of the other boys said. I laughed and drank the other glass. The game continued in this fashion, where everybody made me drink when they made it. By the time we were finished I was pretty drunk but I really didn't care.

"Hey Bella, we're going to do some shots you game" I didn't want to seem lame so I just nodded and walked over to the counter where Jake was pouring shots. He handed me one, counted to three and everyone in the room who had a shot in there hand drank. Jacob kept pulling out all kinds of liquor. It sure was one hell of a party. I lost count of how many shots I had as my head started to spin.

"Hey Bella do you want to come upstairs to my room" Jacob asked. All his buddies heard and they started to cheer him on. I wasn't really sure what was going on so I just went with it. On my way up someone handed Jacob and I a beer. We took it and I took one long drink of it. I was really confused, and I didn't really know what Jacob wanted to do in his room. Maybe we were going to play cards. That would be fun. We got to his room and he sat me down on his bed. I still had my bag on my arm and I reached to pull out my cigarettes but Jacob stopped me.

"Bella, you look so pretty tonight" he said slurring a little. I laughed. I didn't really know why, just what ever he said was super funny. He leaned in to kiss me. I don't know why but I just went with it. Everything was cloudy. He pushed me back on the bed and tried to unbutton my jeans.

"Jake no" I slurred. He didn't listen, he just proceeded. I pushed him off. "Leave me alone" I half yelled half whispered while trying to stand up. I fell over.

"Bella don't go" Jacob said. "Why don't we smoke a little dope" he offered.

"I don't know" I said. He made it sound fun but something was telling me no. "I think I just want something else to drink" I said.

"Okay" Jacob said pulling a bottle of vodka from under his bed. I smiled and took the bottle from his hands.

"See this is fun" I said unscrewing the top and taking a swig.

"Do mind if I smoke it since you don't want to" he said. I shook my head. He proceeded to light the joint as I drank more from the bottle.

"I think I'm going to go outside and smoke a cigarette have fun with your what-cha-macalit" I said giggling.

"Bye then" he said. I stood up with the bottle in my hand and walked outside. I wobbled a little. I went downstairs and outside stumbling as I went. I plopped down on a patch of grass and pulled out my cigarettes and lit one. I inhaled before taking a swig of the vodka. Someone put there hand on my shoulder.

"Jake I said no" I yelled pulling away laughing as if this whole thing were just a big joke. The nerve of some people. I looked up and saw Edward instead of Jacob though.

"Eddy!" I said giggle. You came!" I said standing up. "You wouldn't believe what has been going on at this party" I said drunkly.

"Bella, are you drunk" he asked steading me as I teetered.

"No" I said, then I giggled. "Okay maybe just a tinsy bit" I said still laughing. "But it's okay cause I'm gonna go home" I said grabbing my car keys, searching for my car. I was ready to go. I took another swig of the vodka before putting out my cigarette.

"Uh, no Bella, your not going to drive like this" He said grabbing hold of my arm.

"Let me go" I said pulling away and walking toward my car. I couldn't walk in a straight line but every stumble made me laugh.

"Bella" Edward called running after me. He grabbed my arm again and took my keys out of my hand.

"No! I have to go home" I slurred reaching for my keys. "I don't want daddy to me mad" that made me laugh too. What was going to stop him. "Please Edward" I said giving him puppy eyes. I still did not feel good. My stomach started to churn and I threw up. Edward stepped back and avoided my vomit.

"I'll take you home" he said with a sigh. "Can you even walk" he asked.

"Of course" I said. And I took one step forward but fell. Edward scooped me up into his arms.

"It's a good thing I came when I did" Edward said walking toward his Volvo.

"Edward, I'm not feeling so well" I said shaking my head drunkly again. He opened up his car door. I got in and reached into my purse and started to pull out my cigarettes.

"Bella, give me the vodka" Edward said holding his hand out.

"I don't wanna" I said. "It makes me feel good" I said laughing.

"Bella" Edward said.

"Fine, party pooper" I said handing him the bottle before crossing my arms over my chest. He threw the bottle onto the grass, before he got in the drivers side. I pulled my cigarettes out again and put one in my mouth.

"Mind if I have one" Edward said.

"Of course not Eddy weddy" I said laughing, while I handed him the cigarette. I tried to light mine but for some reason I couldn't do it.

"Here" he took the lighter. And lit mine before lighting his. His hands were shaking.

"Eddy? I have a question for you" I said, slurring even worse than before.

"Yeah" he said pulling out onto the street.

"Are we in a tornado, cause this car is a spinning!" I said laughing, but I was totally serious. Everything around me was turning. It was making me feel sick again. I inhaled on my cigarette, hoping that would keep my barf down. I didn't really know where I was going but for some reason having Edward there made it okay. After I finished my first cigarette I tried to light another. Edward lit it for me though. About half a pack of cigarettes and half an hour later, we reached Edwards house. I finished my cigarette and got out of his car. Edward came around and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Eddy, why are we at your house. Won't your parents see me. I don't want them to see me like this" I cried.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. They're out of town" he said.

"Oh! Thats good" I said. I felt the churning of my stomach again and I threw up in the bushes that lined his driveway.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's okay" he said. I wanted to throw up again but I swallowed it cause I felt kinda bad. Edward was such a good friend. I had only known him for a like a day.

"Edward, you must think I'm an awful person" I slurred.

"No Bella, I don't" he said looking over at me as we walked inside his house. He switched the front light on. "Come on lets get you a bed" he said. We headed to the stairs and I tried to walk up but I had major troubles. Edward lifted me up into his arms bridal style. It made me giggle. Edward took me into his room and laid me down on the bed. He took off my shoes and took my bag tossing it on the ground.

"Okay so the bathroom is right across the hall and I'll be right here on the couch" he pointed to the couch on one side of his room. I hadn't noticed it yesterday.

"No, I sleep on the couch this is your house" I said starting to get up.

"No it's okay just stay where you are" he said coming over and pushing me back into the bed. I laid back down.

"Thanks Edward" I said before closing my eyes, and being engulfed by the blackness.

**AN-Well I hope that you enjoyed that. Please leave me review telling me what you think whether it be good or bad. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Well heres another chapter!! I know it took a little while.... Sorry. I went to see Harry Potter at Midnight this week!!! I thought it was lacking in some aspects, I won't say which though incase none of y'alls have seen it. PM me or send me a review with what you thought! Enjoy the story!**

As I woke up I looked around, I was in Edwards room. I remember him laying me on the bed and then nothing. I rolled over and saw Edward asleep on the couch. I felt really bad, that he had slept on the couch and I slept in his bed. He was such a good friend, I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't showed up. Partially because I couldn't remember what had happened and partially because I had a feeling it would not have been good. My stomach started to churn and I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I felt like I was throwing my guts up. I tried to keep my hair out of my face but there was only so much I could do. I felt someone come up behind me and pull my hair up out of my face. I finished throwing up and flushed the toilet, before turning around to see who it was that helped me.

"You okay?" Edward asked. I felt so mortified. He had to take me to his house, drunk, and then he had to see me throwing my guts up in his bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks" I said. My voice was horse and I could the taste vomit in my mouth. "I'm really sorry Edward" I apologized.

"Don't be" he said with a smile. "What are friends for?". I laughed a little but all the talking was making my head hurt. I groaned again, before putting my head back into my hands. "I'll get you some aspirin" Edward said pulling me up before he ran downstairs. I walked back into Edwards room, and sat down on his couch. Edward came back up through the door and had a cigarette lit in his mouth.

"Aren't you worried about you family seeing you?" I asked.

"No, my parents are out of town and my brother and sister are at the Hales house for a sleepover" he said, handing me a couple of aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I said putting the aspirin in my mouth washing it down with the water. "Mind if I smoke one then" I asked.

"Not at all" he said going and opening up his window. I stood up and walked over to my bag and pulled out my cigarettes and my lighter. I lit it and inhaled. I was hoping that it would make the headache and nauseousness go away. Unfortunately it did not but it still helped my anxiousness.

"So Bella, do you want some breakfast or anything?" Edward asked. The mention of food made my stomach churn. The sad thing was this wasn't my worse hangover. This one time Seth had to take care of me after a party at a friend of mine that lived in Phoenix. The thought of Seth made my heart hurt. So I pushed him to the back of my mind.

"No I'm good" I said, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Thanks again Edward" I said. "I really owe you one" I said.

"No you don't. I figure, if I were the one wasted out of my mind, you would take me home and care for me" he said laughing a little. I just nodded. The aspirin was starting to help my head a little. I looked at the clock on Edwards nightstand. It was almost one o'clock.

"I should probably get going soon" I said. I felt like I was wasting Edward's time sticking around so long.

"We'll have to go pick up your car first" Edward said laughing. I could feel the look of confusion form on my face.

"Why, wheres my car?" I asked, feeling so stupid, that I couldn't remember where my car was.

"Wow you were really drunk last night" he laughed. "I gave you a ride home, so we had to leave your car parked out there" he said. I started to remember a little bit. I stood up and walked over to where Edward was sitting on his bed and I sat next to him.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked him. I wanted to know how bad I had been around him.

"Well I showed up, and you were sitting on the grass smoking and drinking straight Vodka" he said with a small chuckle. "Then I walked up to you and you curled away, thinking I was Jacob" he said. I tried to recollect, what had happened. I started to remember something with Jacob, but I couldn't quite put my thoughts together.

"I remember something happened with Jacob, I just can't remember what" I said. "What happened after that?" I asked him.

"Well, you were going to drive home, I wasn't going to let that happen, so I took your keys. Then you vomited on my shoes a bit" he laughed. I looked down. I can't believe I vomited on his shoes. Ahhh!

"Sorry" I said. He just laughed more.

"It's okay. Then I had to take your Vodka away from you, and you kept calling me Eddy" he said. I put my head in the one hand that wasn't holding a cigarette.

"Uhh, I can't believe I did that" I said looking up at Edward. He smiled down at me.

"It really wasn't all that bad" he said. Something made me feel like he wasn't telling me all of it. I decided to let it go. Part of me really didn't want to know.

"Well if you don't mind I should probably go get my car. I've got stuff to get done today" I said standing up. Edward stood up.

"Okay" he said. He looked a little disappointed, but I really needed to get home for a shower and to change and stuff.

"You should come over tonight, and watch some movies. My parents are out of town, so it will be fun" I said. Edward smiled, as I pulled my shoes back on and grabbed my purse off the floor.

"Yeah, just call me later" he said as we began to head outside. We reached his car and Edward held the door open for me.

"Thanks" I said as I climbed in. Edward walked around the side and got in and started the car. We drove in silence most of the way. It wasn't awkward, or anything. Just calm and peaceful. I felt like I could sit with Edward in his car forever. When I was around him, everything felt like a fairy tale. Like none of my problems, or insecurities could find me when Edward was around. I felt like he wasn't real. The very thought of a happiness like this was utterly inconceivable. I wanted Edward to lean over and kiss me, I wanted him to hold me and never leave me. I felt a connection unlike anything I had ever felt. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my feelings from Edward, each day it tried to rip free of me, like there was a monster clawing away at my insides, until it could reach the surface. Half of me wanted to set it free, but the other half knew that if it did surface, and Edward didn't like me the same way I would be devastated.

"Bella" Edwards voice pulled me from my deep state of thought.

"Huh" I said looking over at Edward. He smiled and I felt my stomach rise up into my chest.

"We're here" he said laughing a bit.

"Oh" I said with a small smile. "Thanks for the ride Edward, I'll call you later" I said opening up the door and getting out of his car. He got out to.

"No problem" he said. "Will you be okay to get home?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine" I said smiling at him. Edward had parked right behind my car so I walked forward to the front door.

"Thanks again Edward, your such a great friend" I said with another smile.

"Don't worry about it" he said with a small laugh that made my knee's weak. I waved and got into my car starting it and then driving down the road heading home.

**AN-I know not one of my better chapters..... Tell me what you though in a review. Who ever reviews, I will go and read all of their stories even if there are a hundred! So yeah please review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home I walked inside and ran upstairs to my room and plopped down on my bed. I was so happy that my parents wouldn't be here. That meant that I had a few days of not having to be careful what I said, or when I left my door unlocked, or even left my room, or came home. I smiled to myself, as I walked to the bathroom and started the shower, turning on my radio that I had on the counter. I striped off my cloths and got into the steaming water. All of my muscles relaxed. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair it made my hair smell like green apples. I inhaled the aroma.

"Mmhh" I said. I loved the smell of it. I put in the same kind of conditioner and let it sit in my hair while I washed my body and my face. Then I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and shut off the shower. I grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and dried myself off. I felt nice to shower. Up until now I had felt sweaty, and grimy, like you do when your sick and you wear the same pajama's for like a week, just plane gross. I wrapped the towel around my self and got my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. My mouth tasted like vomit, and I wanted it to go away. I finished brushing my teeth and walked back into my room where I went to my closet and pulled out a gray and pink plaid, long sleeved button up shirt. I looked around for some jeans and I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans. I got dressed and then slipped on my black flip flop slippers. They were super soft. I walked around my room and threw all the dirty cloths on my floor into a basket and went to the bathroom to get the cloths from in there. Then I went downstairs to the laundry room and walked over to the washing machine. Upon opening it I saw that there was no laundry inside so I turned the dial to cold and started to put my cloths in. I grabbed the detergent off the table and poured a cup over the laundry. I closed the lid and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a coke out of the fridge and then walked into the living room where I took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. Scrubs was on so I kept on the channel as I drank my coke. When I finished it I looked at the time and it was about four o'clock. I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen and recycled my can before heading upstairs to my bedroom. I walked inside my room and started to clean it up a little bit. I made my bed and put the books and c-d's that were in piles on my floor back in there shelf. I looked around and it was pretty tidy. I got my cigarettes, lighter and cell phone out of my bag and lit up before I called Edward. There were a couple of rings before someone answered.

"Hello" Edwards voice said a little bit sleepy .

"Hey Edward it's me Bella" I said.

"Oh, Hey!" he said seeming to wake up. I smiled.

"Well I got my work done do you want to come over?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Cool, you can come over whenever" I told him.

"I can be there in fifteen minutes" he said.

"Thats good, my address is 7676 ridge dale lane" I told him.

"Okay, see you soon" he said.

"Bye" I told him before hanging up. I inhaled on my cigarette and walked downstairs and sat down at the piano, and began to play.

_Edwards Point of View......_

I got home and went upstairs to my bedroom and turned on the fan. I had opened all the windows earlier but the fan was an extra precaution before my siblings got home so they didn't smell the smoke. I started to clean up my room before I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

"_Our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations" _

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing on my bedside table. I picked it up with out looking to see who it was and answered it sleepily.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Edward, it's me Bella" I instantly woke up at the sound of her voice. It was so beautiful. Like an angles.

"Oh hey!" I said too enthusiastically.

"Well I got my work done, do you want to come over" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Cool, you can come over whenever" she told me. I smiled.

"I can be there in fifteen minutes" I told her.

"Thats good, my address is 7676 ridge dale lane" she told me. I think that I knew where that was.

"Okay, see you soon" I told her.

"Bye" she said before hanging up. I smiled. I really liked Bella, but I was almost sure that she didn't feel the same way. I mean she was so pretty, and I was just this plain, dorky guy. She had these eyes that anybody could get lost in. When she laughed it sounded like a thousand tinkling bells, that was like music to my ears. I didn't know how much longer I could hold all this inside me. I wanted her to know so badly. I was drawn from my thoughts at the sound of a knock on my door.

"What" I said getting up from where I sat.

"Emmet and I are back" said Alice coming into my room.

"Okay, well I'm about to leave" I said grabbing my jacket off my couch and my wallet off my nightstand.

"Where are you off to?" she asked a questioning look in her eyes.

"I'm going to Bella's" I told her.

"Okay, have fun" she told me with a big smile on her face. I ran down the stair and went outside to my car. It only took me about five minutes to get to Bella's house. I got out of my car and walked up to her front door and knocked. I heard the lock undo and then the door pulled open and there stood Bella smiling at me. She looked breath taking. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a plaid top that fit her perfectly. Her smile was bright and beautiful.

"Hey Edward" she said stepping aside so I could come in.

"Hey" I said looking around her house. It looked nice.

"Do you want to head up stairs?" she asked. I nodded and she took me up to her room. I looked around, it was very cozy and calm. She sat down on the bed and I sat down next to her. Bella pulled her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one, before offering me her pack and lighter. I took them.

"Thanks" I said, she nodded as she inhaled.

"So what have you been up to today?" she asked.

"Uhh, I just fell asleep when I got home" I told her smiling. She smiled a little back.

"Oh! I have a c-d to show you" she said getting up and walking over to a stereo system in the corner. She pulled a c-d off a shelf next to her stereo. "They're called The Beta Band, totally awesome" she said placing it in the player. A song came on and it had a very cool feel. It was upbeat and fun. Bella started to dance. "Come on Edward dance with me!" she said coming over and pulling me up off the bed. Our bodies moved and sync. Bella started to do the sprinkler as we both laughed. We danced until the whole c-d was done. When the last song came to a close we both sat on her floor out of breath and still laughing. We both looked over at each other and our eyes met. It was like we couldn't look away, deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes sparkled and shined. I leaned in toward her and she leaned into me and our lips met.

_Bella's Point of View....._

I looked deep into Edwards eyes. They were so beautiful. I wanted to stare at them forever and ever and never have him leave my sight. He leaned in. I tried to stop myself but I knew that I couldn't resist him any longer. The thing that scared me was I had know him two days and already fallen for him. All my fears were pushed aside though when out lips met. It was magic. My mind told me it was not a good idea, but my heart and everyother part of me said yes. Yes, to opening up to someone, yes to loving again. Edward's lips and mine moved in sync with each other. I moved even closer and put my hand behind his head moving him a little closer to me. Edward put his hands behind me and pulled me up onto his lap. I wrapped both of my arms around his head and tangled my hands in his hair. I didn't want to pull away but I was running low on air. I could tell he was too. I felt him smile under my lips, as he slowly pulled away. We were both breathing hard.

"Wow" I thought. Edward laughed. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked blushing and looking down from his gaze. He nodded.

"And yeah, wow is right" he smiled his gorgeous smile. Before now every feeling I had, had about being with Edward was full of doubt and fear. Now I felt like he was perfect. I knew that I wouldn't know exactly what to say or do, but I would find away to love him with all that I could even if in the end I crashed from this unbelievable high. Those would make some good song lyrics I'll have to look into that. I was pulled from my thoughts by Edward voice.

"Bella, are you okay" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just zoned out for a sec." I told him smiling leaning in closer to his face. Edward leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away I dove back in for more. His kisses were like a drug, I had to have more. Edward laughed. I smiled up at him.

"Don't totally be creeped out, but even though I've only known you for a few days, I feel like I've known you my whole life" he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I feel the same way" I told him. He smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. I wanted to come out and tell him everything but I knew that I couldn't. I knew that it would ruin my plans. I had to tell him I was leaving sometime though, I just don't know how I could do it. I would think about that later.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him. Edward nodded, and I got up and pulled Romeo and Juliette off the shelf. "How's this" I said handing him the dvd.

"Cool, I like this version. The one from 1968 is way over raided" he said. I smiled.

"I know right! It's like they took out all the good parts and changed them" I said, a little to enthusiastically. Edward chuckled. I stood up and he followed taking hold of my hand. I felt my knees go weak, and I fell when I tried to take the first step. Luckily Edward caught me.

"Careful there" he said chuckling. I smiled and we walked downstairs into the living room. I reluctantly let go of Edwards hand and put in the disc as he sat on my couch. I pressed play and then sat on the couch laying my head in Edward's lap and laying my legs across. I felt totally comfortable. It wasn't long before I was drifting off into sleep.

"_Bella that was a really fun concert" my brother Seth said. I laughed. _

"_I know. Happy Birthday baby brother!" I told him looking over at him. Seth was turning fifteen today, so I took him to his favorite band, Linkin Park in concert. _

"_You truly are the best sister anyone could have" she said smiling. I laughed and took my eyes off the road for one second to look at him. Then I saw the lights. They were so bright. I heard Seth scream and then black. I woke, and looked around it was all wreckage. _

"_Seth" I called but my voice was crackled. I heard people screaming around me, and the ambulance sirens._

"_SETH!" I screamed. I turned my head and saw my little brother mangled. Tears poured from my eyes. "SETH!" I screamed again. _

"_Miss, Miss, can you hear me" one of the rescuers asked me. I couldn't speak. I sobbed and sobbed. The rescuers pulled me out of the car, and thats when the pain hit me and I blacked out again. This time when I woke up there was white all around me, and I heard a beeping.  
"Seth" I called. No answer. "Seth!" I called again. Still no one answered. I sat up and looked around. It took me awhile to realize where I was, and then it registered that I was in the hospital. I looked around me and I couldn't see Seth. I stepped out of bed and pulled off all the wires and such and ran out into the hall. "SETH!" I yelled. I ran into all the rooms looking for him. I didn't find him anywhere. I feel to the floor and started crying. My body shook from all the sobs. _

"_There you are Bella" I heard someones voice call me. I didn't look up. _

"_I'm Nurse Kitty, sweety, we need to get you back to your room" she said pulling me up. _

"_Wheres my brother" I asked her as we walked back to my room. _

"_He uhh, well he- He didn't make it" she said looking down. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see, I couldn't comprehend anything. _

"_What" I said. _

"_He, well,I'm very sorry" the nurse said. My legs gave out as my knees buckled under me. _

"_No, No, No" was all I could say. I killed him, I killed my brother. I killed him. The nurse tried to pull me back up. _

"_Come on darling we need to get you back to your room" she said. _

"_I killed him" I told her, "I killed my baby brother" I said starting to chock up. The nurse said nothing. "I killed him" I said to my self. _

"I killed him!" I said sitting up abruptly, heart pounding behind my chest. Tears were falling endlessly down my cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a bad dream" Edward said softly stroking my head. I shook my head. I couldn't stop shaking. Edward pulled my onto his lap and held me close. I cried into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault" I cried.

"Whats all your fault?" he asked. I couldn't get it out. I tried to say I killed my brother, but I couldn't find the words. When I didn't say anything Edward dropped it and he just kept stroking my hair trying to calm me down. When my tears ceased I turned to face Edward, and he had a distressed look on his face. It pained me to know I caused that look.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, barley able to find my voice.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault" he said reassuringly. I was so happy that Edward was here, I was glad that I had decided to screw what my logic told me and let my heart do the talking, I felt safe, and happy in Edwards arms, and I had never really felt that way before.


	6. Chapter 6

i know im not supposed to post ANs as chapters but i dont care. As you can see my new name is nolongeractiveaccount. This is because I will not be using this account anylonger. Sorry to anyone who enjoys my stories I just don't really feel them anymore. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed over the past year or so. I made this account so that I could write and help with some troubling stuff I was going through, but now im ready to move on. Thanks again, and I hope you all have wonderful lifes. Blessed Be )0(


End file.
